This invention relates generally to flagpoles, and more particularly to improved manually operable hoist means for actuating a flag carrying halyard.
The present invention has particular utility in flag hoist systems employing an endless halyard for raising and lowering a flag in response to actuation of reversible drive systems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,967, issued Dec. 31, 1968, as well as my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,749, issued June 5, 1973, automatic flagpoles employing endless halyards and electrically motorized, automatically reversible drive means are disclosed. While such automatic flagpoles have been highly successful and fully satisfactory in operation, they nevertheless embody relatively expensive control systems requiring an electrical power supply for the motorized drive means and controls. In certain remote areas the needed electrical power is not always conveniently available and in other instances the initial installation and costs of a power actuated automatic flagpole may be economically burdensome to the prospective user. As a consequence, need has arisen for a simplified manually operable hoist system for flagpoles of the general type disclosed in the above noted patents which employ endless halyard means and are featured by the capability of protectively storing a lowered flag within the interior of the flagpole.